Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products, and more particularly to enterprise systems, methods and computer program products.
Enterprise software, also known as an enterprise software application or as an enterprise level software, is computer software used to satisfy the needs of an organization and/or multiple individual users. Such organizations can include businesses, schools, interest-based user groups, retailers, and/or governments. Enterprise software may be an integral part of a computer based information system of an organization.
Services provided by enterprise software are typically business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and/or enterprise forms automation.
Presently, due to the cost of building or buying specialized enterprise software, only large enterprises may have the resources to deploy enterprise software. However, smaller organizations or individual users may desire to use enterprise software. Managed Service Providers (MSPs) may want to provide cost-effective solutions including access to enterprise software to these smaller organizations or individual users.